


在地图边缘谈恋爱

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *请看成平行世界吧，有不明显的abo设定*自设极多，总体上来说是平淡的恋爱故事





	在地图边缘谈恋爱

鸿上了见是被火车的汽笛声惊醒的，天光大亮，即使拉着窗帘，整个房间也宛若开着灯一般，看着大好的阳光，现在应该已经是正午了。他少有这种贪睡的机会，平日里早起的课程和他的科研任务让他不得不保持早起的习惯，但他此刻除了睡饱后的餍足之外更多的是一种莫名其妙的疑惑。

刚刚脱离梦乡的大脑还在低速运行，一些关键的事情仍然没有进入他的大脑。鸿上了见闭上眼睛，企图睡一个回笼觉。这柔软的枕头，因阳光而变得颜色明快的房间，还有散发着温柔的香味的被子，无一不在劝他再多睡一会——

等等——

被子上的香味！

这个香味……？

刚刚还犯困的男人眯着眼又小心翼翼地嗅了脸边的被子，是一种很好闻很熟悉的香味，和他平常用的男香近似，但又不一样。香水的后调茶味十足，加上某人身体上的气味，闻着让他安心，这个味道的来源是……

藤木游作。

他突然之间醍醐灌顶完全清醒过来，自己正处于一个陌生的房间里，而身上的睡衣也非他本人的。在惊坐起来的一瞬间，腰部的异样感也顿时冒上来，提醒他昨夜之事。他还在低头解开扣子后看到了胸和侧肋附近的疑似吻痕的红印。如同印证他的想法那般，床头柜上除了他自己的身份证，还有一张不出所料是他男友的。

鸿上了见又倒回被窝里，心慌感退了七八分，他开始从逐渐回归正轨的脑海中回忆起这非日常的开端。

昨夜他在庆功宴上喝醉了，至于是怎么回到自己的学生公寓，又是怎么在黑夜里和一双绿色的眼睛对上的他早已全忘在脑后了。唯一能记得起来的只有被某人拉扯着带上车，而后的记忆全是碎片，仅存气氛旖旎的浴室和相交在一起的肢体，以及他前男友绝妙的技术。

数小时前，喝醉酒的鸿上了见被两个学长扶着从他们的庆功宴上晃回学生公寓，这正常人只需三分钟的路程仿佛走了一个小时，期间他难以自控地昏昏欲睡，可能也真的睡着了那么几次，但都被学长们摇醒。总之当了见怀疑自己已经绕着这小岛走了一圈的时候，他终于勉强瞧见了学生公寓的大门。夜中红色的字在他眼里如跳舞一般扭曲，而大门口的路灯也不知为何变为紧挨着的三盏，路灯下还站着三个一模一样的人……嗯…..

好眼熟……

他总算走近了，那人和路灯都缓缓地三合一。这才正常！……刚刚那是怎么回事？

在上台阶的时候，学长们几乎拖不住他，路灯下的好心人过来搭把手。鸿上又快要睡去，不过这次学长们没有摇醒他，有什么人把他稳当地抱住了，而两个学长开始在旁边絮絮叨叨地交代什么。

说什么啊，真吵，有没有礼貌，我要睡觉诶！

困得要死的鸿上尽全力嘀咕了一句闭嘴，但并没有人理他，学长们还在聒噪，甚至有人去摸他头顶。

怎么可以！吵我睡觉！还摸我头顶！

已经忘记自己喝醉并且站在大街上想睡觉的鸿上卯足了力气骂道，“好吵！我要睡觉！”

片刻的安静后，一个熟悉的男性声音小声说了几句，听这声音的来源……还是在他附近？

于是醉鬼试着睁开眼睛，并且在一片不知为何乱窜的流光里辨识到一对眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴。准确的来说，是一张脸近在咫尺。他这才混沌地明白自己被人抱在怀中，抱着他的人正低头看他，不知是酒劲将过还是那双绿眸叫人精神，了见突然不困了，他大着舌头发表自己的观察结论，“li好像我蓝朋友噢。”

已经走了几步的学长们还回头笑了几句，但了见无法明白他们在说什么，也没懂抱着他的人说了什么。不过那嘴唇开开合合的，看起来口感肯定不差，于是鸿上抬起手摸了摸他的嘴唇，柔软的手感，还有湿漉漉的东西在滑过他的指尖。这回他总算听明白了这个帅哥在说什么，“……带你回去休息，先安分一点。”

虽然这回听懂了帅哥在说什么，不过鸿上完全没打算严格执行，他反而去伸手抚摸帅哥的脸庞，直至他的手被拽住，一些温柔的吻落在他的手腕上，他在漫天飞舞的光点里又和漂亮的绿色眼睛对视在一起，

“li系我蓝朋宇！”

.

在三番五次的男朋友宣言后，游作总算把这个喝飘的人弄到出租车上，又花了一些功夫才顺利回到自己住的酒店里。尽管鸿上的公寓更近，但在隔壁都是同学的学生公寓里发出一些奇怪的声响实为不妥，所以他还是将了见带回到自己的暂居处。

游作原以为同鸿上见面后，肯定会被询问为何过来，结果由于对方已经喝高了，所以不仅没有问，还很自然地接受了这个现状，甚至在电梯里与他亲热起来。

站都站不稳的人半挂在他身上接吻，一时间，岛上特产的甜果酒的味道也跑进游作的鼻腔里，他一面与鸿上接吻一面在自己的钱包里摸索房卡。而正在和他接吻的人察觉到了他的不专心，便不满地结束了这个吻，转而把头埋进他的颈窝，贪婪地吸取着那处混合了信息素与洗衣液的空气。游作半抱着他，一起跌跌撞撞地进了客房，香甜的酒味并没有减弱，反而和另一种奇妙的香气混合在一起。他熟悉的，鸿上了见独有的气息。

他的恋人发情期提前了。

从刚见面时就若有若无的气息现在逐渐明了……果香、阳光、树木暴晒后的味道、海盐奶糖的甜味，他无法辨析那到底是什么味道。这不可名状的气息撩得他无法将手从鸿上的身体上挪开，游作保持着二人相拥的姿势，将鸿上带进浴室里，并且进行临时标记以缓解他的情热。

游作并未彻底标记鸿上了见，涉及终身大事，可不是酒后就可以定下。

但从浴室里出来后，他神志不清的恋人却抱着他往沙发上倒，一面哼着快活的小曲，一面拿双腿勾在游作的腰侧，意图不言而喻。

没有哪个男人可以在这样的情况下继续忍耐，躺在沙发上的肉体散发着诱人的芬芳，浴袍的系带已经散了，衣物大大咧咧地敞开，露出没穿内裤的完全赤裸的身体在邀请他。被蒸汽焐热的脸颊溢满了好看的红晕，而一双眼睛无焦地写满欲情，整个人都在邀请游作来享一夜春宵。本来还顾及对方喝醉的游作也难以再克制，他将手指重新探入不久前进入过的软穴，并且俯下身子给了一个湿漉缠绵的深吻。

或许因为他已三个月未曾做过，明明已经临时标记的身体仍然很湿。方才在浴室中的指奸只是开胃前菜，发情期而燥热的身体又泌出更多的汁液作润滑。

虽已酒醉，但异物蹭着浅处的妙感也没有减少，敏感的甬道将手指如何突入又如何用指尖轻刮内里的酥麻感尽数反馈到大脑之中

他伸手搂住游作将他带下来接吻，唇齿相交之时他品尝到更多的alpha的信息素。了见形容不出那是什么味道，温柔的气息里却充满了侵略意味，让他只想打开自己的生殖腔全身心欢迎这属于他的野兽。后穴的手指可能已经进了三根，他听到游作在说什么应该差不多了，我要进来了。

真是可爱啊，了见看着游作低着头专心拿阴茎顶他的模样，还有水珠或是汗滴从他颌骨滴下，微敞的衣料所露出的胸膛上挂着细密的汗珠。是因为刚才淋浴的热气而蒸出的汗吗，还是因为马上就要操到心上人而兴奋地流汗呢。

勃起的巨物把穴口稍微撑开，龟头慢慢地滑进充满信息素的软穴里，游作怀疑自己还能保持这种绅士态度多久，他现在感觉已经被鸿上的味道完全包裹了。从结合之处传来的诱惑，一直到身上的每一个毛孔，连同吸入的所有空气，全是鸿上了见诱人的气息。而始作俑者甚至没有露出什么狼狈的表情，即使他的下身已经被游作完全入侵了，也只是保持茫然的微笑而已。

原来，恋人喝醉酒是这样的媚态吗？先前他们仅有的几次性交都是在了见清醒之际做的，发情的恋人粗暴地在他身上又啃又咬，贪婪地含住他的阳具，吞下溢满信息素的体液，然后再骑在他胯上一边做爱一边用冰冷的语气指责他好色。虽说平日表里不一的恋人也格外可爱，但现在这幅陷入欲情之热，坦荡地将身体完全交给他的样子却是游作从未体验过的。没想到鸿上了见也会在床上露出柔软的姿态，而不是又凶又急躁地索求。

“……你今天喝了多少？”

“什么？”了见还是保持着那样茫然着微笑的表情看他，下身却开始小幅度地蹭动他的性器。

“喝了多少，醉成这样。”

他的男朋友显然没有听进去他的问题，于是张口说出的回答也是文不对题，“游作真帅啊。”

游作暗自发笑，便也不再试图向他问话，专心用阴茎磨蹭不断出汁的软穴。他还不敢用力在其中抽插，了见的穴吸得紧，他只得忍住冲动，小幅度地让龟头在里面刮蹭。鸿上的表情因此而变得更加迷茫，微笑也被一种欲求不满的困惑取代，不够，不够，完全不够，游作为什么不用力一点。

他虽然还未开口，而正进攻的人却从信息素里明白他的心思，当即试着抽插几下，见他没有因疼痛而皱眉才开始用力地操他。

发情的肉体实际上对做爱的适应度提高了极多，连被插入的痛感都减弱几分，再加上强烈的欲望驱使下，了见自然是忽视了那多余的痛感，转而细细享受被操弄的快乐。游作顾及他是喝醉了，因此也没怎么使坏，乖乖地撞着他的前列腺，又不时稍微晃动着插入，将内里也好好满足。虽说以游作的长度完全可以顶到他的结肠口，但今天他却没有这么做，只是认真地用阳具在普通范围内抽插，将痴缠上来的软肉尽数顶开。

这样温和的性爱伴随着的，却是游作越来越富有攻击性的信息素，他的动作愈发温柔，信息素却愈发地凶狠，在了见的体内横冲直闯，让他的体温因情爱又高上许多。亲吻而彼此交换咽下的信息素却促使他的欲望更加饥渴，了见遵循自己的本能将恋人拉下索吻。而这样的行为与饮鸩止渴无异，他吞下的游作的信息素是那么的甜美，却又像极了春药一样，惹得他连乳尖都不自禁地立起来。

乳首也……很寂寞。

刚刚与他接吻完的游作便弓起身子吻吸他的双乳，心意相通的爱侣不需言语，光凭着了见不断散发着的信息素，他就可以明白对方那点小心思了。

舌面覆上细嫩的皮肤，先是舔弄了一番，再含进嘴里吮吸。鸿上了见不知是因胸口的快感还是后穴的快感又湿了许多，淫水搞得他下身湿透了，连大腿上也沾满了爱液，游作不得不掐紧他的腰以避免打滑。一面加重嘴上的力度，一面继续在感度良好的穴里操弄。现在鸿上了见的信息素中诱他发情的甜味也更浓郁了，所有的味道都在叫嚣着让他来侵犯。游作没忍住将自己的阳具往更深的地方挺动，又完全拔出，再乘其不备大力插入。

“啊，你就……不能控制一下那个香味吗？”

但是鸿上了见已经听不到任何话语了，一副情动十分的模样，除去小声地发出愉悦的呻吟之外，就只剩下无意识地抓紧他的双手了。了见感觉自己仿佛是进入风暴的小舟，巨大的浪潮颠簸着他，而快乐源源不绝地淹没他的身体，他抓着船上的桅杆却不见得摇晃减弱几分。浸满欲望的空气从他湿透的身体入侵，不把他好好操上几遍是不会罢休的。

他的小男朋友是什么时候变得这么凶恶的？

现在连软穴的进攻也不再温柔，但即使这样，也很舒服，不如说更爽了。全身上下都在被藤木游作侵犯，特别是结合的地方，又湿又热地绞紧正在活动的巨物，乞求再多留一会，央求再深入些许，好让里面饥饿的媚肉也沾点荤腥。但是方才操得极深的肉棒这会明知他的念头却不再深入了，只是在浅处抽插着，坏心地看他被快乐折磨得满脸泪水却不满足他的欲望。了见自己浑浑噩噩地抬胯迎合抽插，却被游作按着腰不再让他挪动。

怎么回事，为什么不插得深一点。

“游作，”他从不甚清明的大脑里捞出点有意义的句子，“快操我。”

但是游作仍然不为所动，甚至又往外拔出些许，只留得龟头在软穴里搅动。

等了几秒也没有等到更强烈快感的了见完全不知所措，他搂着对方好言好语地相劝，换着句型要求对方来操。他的恋人在说些什么，啊，为什么不好好做爱，到底在说什么，完全不明白。

而被搂着的游作也意识到了现在的鸿上难以沟通，他只能单方面地读懂对方想被操的心理，却无法把自己的顾虑传达到对方那边，“……我没有带避孕套。”

“里面好想要游作，请填满我吧。”

“不可以把生殖腔打开，我们现在是无套做爱。”

“精液，想要游作的精液。”

他叹了一口气，怎么可能真的射给你啊。清醒时候的了见每一次做爱都让他带着安全套，毕竟双方都是正在求学的重要阶段，是不可能有多余的时间分心来……但是现在的了见被酒精冲昏了神志，内壁上的小口竟然准备打开欢迎他的阳具。

身为雄性的本能让他很难拒绝恋人的邀请，但是身为藤木游作的理智却让他明白绝对不能做到最后一步。此时再和鸿上讲道理只是在浪费时间而已，他便将肉棒再一次顶入其中，却无视了内壁上稍微张开的另一条散发着强烈信息素气息的密道，只是在肠道里抽动。

得到满足的身体放松下来欢迎入侵者，媚穴的软肉都痴痴地缠上去，啜掉顶端溢出的体液，又忍不住夹紧肉棒索求更多的爱液。游作被他的软穴夹得也极爽，满是爱液地紧紧吸着他的阳具，叫人难以抗拒。肉棒还保持着最后那一点章法，先是顶几下浅处的前列腺，再直捣深处，爽得了见连呼吸都快要忘记，一幅即将被操晕的样子。游作用手捏揉他的奶头，而闭上眼的了见又因此而睁开无神的双眼满是情欲地瞪他。

现在两个人的呼吸都紊乱极了，彼此的信息素交织在一起逼迫他们屈服交媾的本能之下。了见的阴茎溢出无色的体液，他的身体随着强烈的被操的快感而痉挛起来，直至游作大力地操了几下，在某一次阳具抽出的那一刻，被满穴的快感逼到高潮。他的小腹因高潮而剧烈起伏，精液也射到了游作的衣服上，但更多的还是在他自己的下腹上汇聚成一洼小淫池。

游作没有继续操弄他，而是把阴茎拔出来，自己拿了餐巾纸解决。再接着和这样的恋人做爱实在是不妙，他很可能会难以自控地将精液灌满对方的后穴，甚至操开他的生殖腔在里面成结，把精液射在里面。

但现在并不是他们完成最终标记的好时机，因此他忍着那股仍然在勾引他的信息素的香气，帮对方擦拭了身体。已经高潮过的了见困意四起，没有再缠着他做下去，乖乖被游作抱回床上。白发遮住的后颈上的牙印还在，却没有再出血了，游作没敢再多看几眼，匆匆忙忙给对方盖好被子，自己便去了客厅休息。

.

藤木游作和鸿上了见确定恋人关系是在一年半以前，到底是怎么发展到这一步的谁也说不清，彼时确认心意的二人在了见的吉普车里完成第一次临时标记，而后几次临时标记都是在他们的公寓里完成的。

他们虽说是k大的学生，但游作是第一工作室的硕士生，而了见是第二工作室的。尽管一直都是秉持低调行事的原则，学校里两个帅哥一同开车来，再一并回去实在是过于显眼，这段恋情也相当于半公开了。

但现在大多数人都以为他们是分手状态，这还得从三个月前说起。

那天傍晚藤木站在隔壁工作室门口和鸿上起了争执，没有人听见他俩说了什么。工作室里的学弟隔着两扇玻璃门看到鸿上把藤木的手打落，而二楼抽烟的同学看到了鸿上一个人开车走了，藤木站在原地目送他离开。

正值即将放学的时间点，目睹此事的人不少，谁也拿不准他们到底是什么情况。接下来一整周，二人不再一同出勤，见面不打招呼，连午饭也分开吃，基本上是坐实大家的猜想。有好事者欲打探半分消息却没敢去问鸿上，毕竟他的帅脸上基本上就写了：吾喜揍人。去问另一位当事人也无果，藤木向来懒得多说。于是一周后，学校论坛便提前宣布他俩分手成功。

这分手一事传得沸沸扬扬，唯独醉心学术的二人不知情。

他们在校内都小有名气，鸿上的粉丝甚至多到成团，藤木也差不多哪里去，关于他们分手的传言也流传出数个版本。比如可信度比较高的这个：感情到头，和平分手，藤木想挽留，但被鸿上拒绝。还有一听就是黑粉编的版本：藤木一直对鸿上都是占有欲过度，得知对方想分手之后，便死缠烂打，鸿上恼羞成怒独自离开。

如此这般的流言在食堂里愈传愈多，若不是因为他俩向来不去食堂用餐，恐怕这些杂闻也不会传得这么肆无忌惮。

说来令人啼笑皆非，实际上他俩别说分手，连吵架也不常有。藤木游作给人的印象虽然是不近人情的冷面男神，但只有鸿上知道，他私下里是有多会宠人。小到夜宵热狗的口味，大到买房买车未来规划，鸿上说一，他就不会说二。偶尔触及原则的问题也仍会迁就鸿上，哪怕鸿上想和他发火，也挨不住游作的直球情话攻击和各方面身体力行的示爱。

那天也是如此。

游作在听完对方的大段发言后，少见地没有回过神来，二人停留在无人的走廊上进行一段不可能让他愉快的对话。“……多久？”

“三个月。”

“可以再说一遍吗？你今年的实践课程是——”

“出国，k岛，我导师带着我们，三个月，七月底回国。”鸿上挑了几个关键词。

游作没出声，抬手把一戳垂在眼睛前面的粉色刘海撇开，绿色的眼睛里印着鸿上的身影。

“我想，得从这周开始适应没有你的生活，到出国前还有两个星期，最好从现在开始模拟一下分开的生活。”

“可以问一下你是什么时候办的签证吗？”他突兀地来了一句。

“上个月……我们当时没确定到底会不会出国，只是以防万一。我也是今天才知道确切消息——拜托，游作，只是分开三个月，我们还可以视频通话。”

“嗯，挺好的……”他的表情与说话内容完全不符，“你先开车回去吧。”

“地铁可以直达，加上你走路的时间其实和开车差不多。”鸿上习惯性地伸手把游作微皱的衣领压好，“那一会家里见，今天我做饭。”

刚才生气的人虽然表情稍微缓和但也没有放松眉头，他自然抚上恋人的耳垂，用指腹摩挲他挂了子弹头耳夹的耳垂，这个小动作多少会让他心情变好一些，“我还以为你会把我赶回去呢。”

“想都别想。”了见拍下他不老实的手，“别摸了，不然之后摸不到更难受。”

留在原地的人心里不是滋味，他看着鸿上麻溜地倒车出库，一直到开没影也没摇下车窗和他挥手。游作叹了气去查回家的地铁，自从和鸿上同居之后，他已经很久没有自己坐地铁回家，记得滚瓜烂熟的地铁线也模糊了。一般情况下都是他和鸿上轮流开车通勤，因为第一工作室和第二工作室的课程安排基本上不会大相径庭。

但唯独这一次是个例外。

游作的导师没有安排他们出国，只是按照往届惯例在外省进行科考课程。

在恋爱之后，他没有试过和鸿上了见分开这么长的时间，中间还隔着如此远的距离。游作顺手查了k岛的位置，是处在平铺的世界地图边缘，小岛被蓝色围住，孤零零的一点异色便是了见要待上三个月的地方。

他没什么能改变这种状况的能力，不满的确有，但是支持彼此的学业却更为重要。游作能做的抗议包括但不限于：在床头贴了一张世界地图，把k岛用红圈画起来，距此的公里数也大字写好。还有在校内完美执行和鸿上互相无视的计划，回家之后却变本加厉的粘人。

鸿上原先的想法是分床睡，好让他适应一下独自入睡的感觉，但是这个计划还没开始就宣告破产。在尝试分开睡半小时之后，睡沙发的游作抱了被枕轻手轻脚地回到卧室，于是两个没睡着的人暂时达成今夜先一起睡的共识。再接着好些日子都如此，鸿上也意识到自己难以忍受明明恋人就在身边却不抱着睡，干脆以充电为借口，不止一同入眠，还把未来几个月的情爱值都一口气存储下来。

但是这样暴饮暴食怎么可能有效呢，在出国的第一夜他就失眠了，岛屿周围的海浪声远不如游作的心跳和呼吸让他安心，异国的床也不如自己的爱巢踏实。生理欲望倒不是特别强烈，但就是渴望藤木游作，不需要做什么，只是简简单单地拥抱着都很好。

在失眠的第三夜，他忍不住发消息询问游作平常用的香水是什么牌子的。而被问及于此的游作也很懵，这香水是他多年前成人礼的时候表兄送的，被他放衣柜里当衣物熏香来用。总之，了见兜兜转转没买到已经绝版的香水，退而求其次买了一个替代的。这偏远地区的快递并不合人心，等他收到这急需品已经是十天后的事。

虽说这十天里他的失眠有所好转，但仍然睡不安稳，向来熬夜没有黑眼圈的鸿上现在眼袋都快要出来了。

把不切实际的期待感压下去，他在手腕上试了一下新买的男香，一开始味道太厚重，适应之后觉得还挺像游作衬衫的味道，当然，也可能是他有些记不清游作身上到底是什么气味了。不惯用香水的鸿上暂且就将此当做藤木游作的平替，籍此勉强适应异国的环境。半夜仍然会醒，但是念及与游作相似的气息多少让他不再焦躁。

鸿上了见总算在世界的边缘找到了一星半点勉强可以心安的良药。

.

紧闭的房门外传来轻微的动静，鸿上把自己往被窝里缩上几分，闭着眼睛等待门外的人换了室内拖鞋轻手轻脚地走到他的床边。

游作站在一旁看了半分钟，他知道恋人是在装睡，真正入睡的鸿上随着呼吸起伏的幅度会更大，也不会刻意敛起自己的信息素，他低下头亲吻睡美人的额头，“睡得怎么样？”

被戳穿的了见干脆转过身抬起手臂搂住他，脸颊磨蹭着对方，“不好。但是看在有你的份上，还是可以评8.5分的。”

“辛苦你了，等回家后好好休息。”

“嗯……你怎么都不提前告诉我你要过来看我？”

被他抱紧的人一手压到了枕头上，“告诉你还算什么惊喜。我的课程提早结束，实在想你就过来了。”

“你藏的地方真难找，转了两趟航班到岛上，问了你学长才找到你住的公寓。”

“等等！为什么不直接给我打电话？”

“还不是因为有个人都到醉到忘记接我电话。”

了见心虚地打起哈哈，“不是我喝多，是果酒不好啦。明明喝起来和饮料一样甜但是谁知道会上头嘛。还好藤木先生及时英雄救美，不然我只能抱着抑制剂睡到明天。”

游作踹掉室内拖鞋，手脚并用地将身体压在他身上，感受彼此的心跳趋于协调，“让我多抱一会。”

被抢了台词的鸿上伸手抱紧他，并且稍微施力将他拉倒在一侧，中间隔着被子和衣物，但是体温和心跳还是通过一部分裸露的肢体传达到了。昨夜相拥的记忆忘得七七八八了，现在久违地再次拥抱恋人的鸿上，尽情汲取藤木游作的气息。果然，是香水无法模仿的叫人心安的味道。

虽然被搁置的事务还很多，但是暂且让他们在这异域海岛上、享受午后温暖的身心交融的拥抱吧。

 

 

END


End file.
